Kogan Songfics
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: No Slash. Just some songfics I've wanted to write. Mostly all Kogan, bu some will feature the other guys.
1. You're Not Sorry

**You're Not Sorry: Kogan Sonfic**

"_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down"_

It was the fifth time that week that Logan had asked his parents if they could spend time together. Every single time he asked, he was either shooed away, or got 'no' as their reply. He told them how much he loved them, he was always a good kid…but they never seemed to notice. The only time they ever talked to him was to tell him how much they were disappointed in him. He was upset considering the fact that he had tried so hard, just to find out, it didn't work at all. It hurt.

"_And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around"_

Years passed, and Logan still tried so hard to gain his parents approval. It never worked. Things only got worse. His parents began to go away on trips constantly. They would just leave him. When he cried, they never cared. It was all about how they felt…if they were busy, their son's sadness didn't matter. Logan couldn't remember the last time they told him that they loved him back. It was so far back in the past, it seemed like it didn't happen in the first place. They would come home like nothing happened, but Logan still had the urge to cry when he saw them. It hurt.

_"You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
this is the last straw  
don't wanna hurt anymore"_

Logan couldn't take this anymore. He didn't like that bad feeling of when he saw them. he gave up. He stopped trying. Whenever they called him, he ignored it. When the phone would ring, his heart sank. What if it was them? But one day…that wasn't the case. It was Kendall. His best friend was always there for him, but it wasn't the same as having a parent around. It hurt.

"_And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry"_

His parents meant every hurtful word they said. When they called him worthless, they meant it. Tears poured from Logan's eyes as he cried into Kendall's shirt, like he always did. Other than Kendall, nobody was there for him. It hurt.

"_Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
could've loved you all my life  
if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_"

Thing would have been perfect if his parents just loved him. They had a wonderful son, but they left him. They seemed like nice normal parents, but masked behind that was darkness and pure coldness. They had no heart, and it rubbed off on Logan. Logan tried to trust others, but it seemed impossible sometimes. What if they left too? It hurt.

_"And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before?"_

Every single time they apologized, Logan accepted it, but this time was different. One too many heart breaks. He couldn't stand it. Every time they would just lie about coming home for real, it made Logan so upset. He hated being upset, but it happened often. It hurt.

_"But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore"_

They could leave him now. Logan had Kendall. He didn't need them. Or did he? He wanted them to be around, but he was sick of waiting around. Kendall soon became like Logan's brother. He filled a little bit of the hole in Logan's heart. Some was still unfilled…empty. It hurt.

_"And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry"_

Logan didn't believe any sweet thing his parents said. It was all fake. He believed them too many times…it never worked. He was done trusting them. He leaned on Kendall. It worked. Some of him wanted to run back to his parents, but he couldn't. It hurt.

"_You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade"_

Logan watched as his parents left. He couldn't trust anyone. It was too hard. After what had happened, it wasn't just hard…but impossible. It hurt.

_"So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for_"

Logan was done. He had stopped now. His parents left him for good. They kicked him out and told him to never come back. Wishing wasn't something he could do anymore. He lost all hope. And then Kendall came again in all the darkness. He showed Logan there was a light…when it felt like nothing was there. Logan wanted to accept Kendall but it was still hard to trust. It hurt.

_"And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before…"_

But this time Logan isn't sorry anymore. His parents aren't either. It's the past. Logan knows Kendall is going to be there forever…and when he apologizes it's real. It doesn't hurt when Kendall's there to guide him.

**Just wrote this cause it popped into my head :) hope you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Battle

Battle by Colbie Caillat

_You thought we'd be fine, all these years gone by,  
now you're asking me to listen, well then tell me about everything.  
No lies we're losing time!_

Logan Mitchell sat on the couch next to his foster brother, Kendall. Across the room stood Mrs. Knight, Logan's foster mother, and next to her were his real parents. Logan felt sick…did his parents actually believe that coming back after all of this time and just saying 'sorry' would fix his wounds? It was ridiculous! They abandoned him when he was only 8. Logan spent 4 months without a home until an orphanage found him and took him in. Logan hated that orphanage. Because he was 8, he was grouped in with 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 year olds. It was living torture there. The other boys would beat him up and make him cry almost every single day. Pain. That place brought pain to Logan every second of his life…he was only 8…he shouldn't have had to go through that. Logan never did understand why his parents just left him. All he could remember was yelling. Lots of yelling, especially from his dad. He could hear their harsh words echo in his mind. 'Worthless'. 'Loser'. 'Waste of Space'.

Logan couldn't take living in the orphanage, so one day, he tried running away. With tears pooling in his eyes and the soles of his shoes falling apart, Logan ran as far as he could, until he bumped into a little blonde boy. That blonde boy wasn't mad, or sad, or anything…instead he was eager to help Logan up. Logan remembered the warm feeling of the blonde's hand reaching out to help him up. Love. Logan never knew what love was, or what it felt like…so the touch of the other boy's hand was weird for him. Logan stood up and watched as a taller woman approached him as asked who he was.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Hello Logan, where are you from?" The lady questioned.

Logan remembered how he burst into tears right in front of the blonde and the lady…

"Don't cry, sweetie…are you ok?" The lady kneeled down next to Logan.

Logan shook his head, "T-they hu-hurt m-me…I-I ra-ran a-away."

"Who hurts you?"

"T-the p-people a-at the or-orphanage. T-the o-older boys b-beat m-me u-up a-and a-are m-mean to me." Logan sobbed.

Logan, being only 8, was so confused right now. He remembered the lady scooping him up into her arms and carrying him in the direction of the orphanage. Logan squirmed and cried as she carried him, being afraid that she was bringing him back.

"Sweetie, calm down." The lady cooed as she brushed some of his long brunette hair out from in front of his eyes. The lady felt so bad for Logan. He looked dangerously thin and sick. His face was pale and sweaty, and his clothes were all ripped up.

"Y-Your b-bringing m-m-me back." Logan cried.

Before Logan could realize it, he was back inside the orphanage, still in the lady's hands with the smaller blonde training behind.

"You found him!" A rather plump woman ran over towards where Logan was.

"Yes, I believe he tried to run away." The lady who was hold Logan sighed.

"Oh, well, you know kids! Now give him to me." The plump woman laughed.

"No."

"Wh-what?" The woman was puzzled.

"I'd like to adopt Logan."

Ever since that day, Logan had been slowly learning how to love his new family back and trust them. It took time, but he did soon warm up to their presence. Logan was so incredibly thankful for them. They were always there for him.

So now on that day that his parents decided to finally show after so many years…Logan couldn't think straight…why? Why were they here? Did they really think 'sorry' was going to make it better?

_Cause this is a battle and it's your final last call.  
It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know  
but why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?  
This can be better; I used to be happy, try!_

Logan's mom walked over to him and tried give him a hug. He tried to get out from her grip. She made the mistake of leaving him, so why should he just let her hug him like it was ok. He would have been happier if he had a real family…things could have been better for him, but she and his father ruined that very quickly.

"Come on, Logie Bear!" His mom smiled, "You know you love us!"

Logan scowled at his so called mother, "Don't call me Logie Bear."

"Why not, darling?"

"Because that's Kendall's nickname for me…"Logan pouted as he clung onto Kendall's shirt and nuzzled his head into the crook of the blonde's neck.

_You've got them on your side and they won't change their minds; now it's over  
I'm feeling like we've missed out on everything  
I just hope it's worth the fight_

Logan's father stood right beside his mother. The both looked at each other and Logan could tell they were both thinking the same thing. Nausea swirled around in Logan's stomach as he imagined what they were thinking. What if they wanted to bring him back home and take him away from Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight? Logan did feel a little lost with his thoughts…he really didn't want to go back with his old family, but part of him felt like he missed out on something. He felt as if he should have lived through all of those happy moments with his actual parents, not the Knights. Something inside him was worried. It made him wonder if staying with Kendall's family was a good idea. Would he miss out on something if he didn't?

Logan felt the warmth of Kendall's broad figure radiate on him. He felt the softness of Kendall's cheek that was resting above his head. Logan remembered how Kendall stayed up with him all night because of a nightmare. He remembered how even though Kendall was a germ-freak, he sat right next to Logan and rubbed circles on his back when the small raven haired boy had the stomach flu. He remembered how Kendall helped to clean out all of his cuts after getting beat up at school. He remembered how Kendall would sing to him right before he'd go to sleep. He remembered how when he met Kendall, he felt true family for the first time.

Logan couldn't leave Kendall or Mrs. Knight and Katie. They were his real family…they loved him more than his actual parents did…

"Logan, we want to adopt you back to our family, your real family." Mr. Mitchell finally said.

Logan took a deep breath, blinking back tears. Would this be worth the fight?

_Cause this is a battle  
and it's your final last call (Why'd you have to let it go)  
it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know (can't you see you hurt me soo)  
but why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?  
Things could be better; I can be happy, try! _

Logan stood up, "These people are my real family…not you!"

"Don't raise your voice with me, young man!" Mrs. Mitchell snapped.

Logan didn't let this faze him, "I'm not coming back…I'm not your son anymore."

Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell were shocked. Logan really did love the Knights…they meant a lot to him, more than Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell could have ever guessed. Their son was happier there, he was living a better life now.

"They were here for me since I was little, while you guys left me…so today, you can leave me again, except this time, I won't cry or scream of grieve…I'll smile, because I'm better off without you." Logan finished.

…and he did get to stay with the Knight. Ever since that day, Logan could grin and tell himself that he was a stronger person because of that. It was a battle, it always had been…but this time, for the first time, Logan won.


End file.
